hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Nisa
Nisa (日本一ちゃん, Nippon ichi-chan) is Gamindustri’s self-proclaimed Keeper of Justice who appears in times of crisis, which is usual when Neptune & her party least expect it. Nisa is supposedly training to become a brave and passionate hero, but she seems to lack information gathering skills. When certain requirements are met, Nisa will join the party as a “guest”, with her special ability being to see the Market Shares on each landmass. If unlocked with DLC “Nisa Battle Ticket” She becomes a fully playable character whose dungeon ability is "Monster Call". Personality Nisa is a heroine of justice who shows up randomly to defend others. If someone else has done it though, she doesn't seem too upset and even compliments the person who has done this task. However, she is also very sensative and short tempered when teased reguarding her lack of breast. She is usually a happy, perky person but when dealing with a pair of NPC brothers who consistantly make jokes about this, she turns violent. At one point Compa subconciously calls her “flat”, but catches herself and instead changes to “flattering“ before Nisa takes notice. Which either means Nisa may have a big ego to not notice, or she's slow in terms of catching things like that. All though she seems to like the group, Nisa keeps insisting on fighting alone until she learns of their task and goals in which she decides to come along with them. She still runs off to do some justice keeping on the side however. And it seems due to their flat-ness she gets along with Blanc. At first she believed it was unfair of Blanc to use the HDD form against bandits who made fun of her. But once they made fun of Nisa, she sides with White Heart. So it seems they have respect for one-another. Appearence Nisa has bright dark blue hair that is about chest in length, but always worn up with few curled strands hanging down with many spiked bangs. At the back of her head, its shown a big blue and red N shaped hairclip holds up her hair. Her eyes are a slightly darker blue, but seem to turn a fiery red very easily. She wears a revealing black outfit with big cuffed sleeves over a pair of gray gloves. Underneath her outfit is a grayish wrap/bandage styled top. She wears a big, loose scarf and on her back while it looks like she has purple wings, its actually a prinny backpack. Nisa also wears a pair of goggles on her head. Hyperdimention Neptunia Heroine of Justice arrives! Nisa first appears when the group is at a hotel and a sudden monster attack is reported from Compa. The group goes to check it out, minus Neptune who was in the middle of a potty break. She soon comes just as the monster is spotted! After a long battle, Compa and IF are very worn out. The monster is about to attack the harmless civilian when suddenly someone else arrives! With her deadly Justic Kick, the monster goes down! ...unfortuantly that's not really what happened. Nisa accidentally kicked Neptune! Before apoligizing Nisa quickly defeats the monster, leaving a shocked Compa standing there after she tried to make Neptune regain conciousness by slapping her. Hearing a cry for help, Nisa then leaves while IF comments on how many people are very different in Gamindustri. Lowee Later, in Lowee. The two troublesome brothers are there trying to steal a man's daughter in hopes to use her to attract business to their soon to be opened Resteraunt. Nisa suddenly arrives and begins to talk down to the villians when they suddenly comment on how flat she is while making small talk. This leads to Nisa getting very pissed off and she suddenly pummels them! Later, when trying to decide her finishing move the younger brother claims her stomach distracted him, claiming it to not look so bad. Nisa was still a bit huffy, but she soon turns violent once more as the older brother continues to mock her lack of breast. However, while in the middle of beating them up one points out a heroine of justice shouldn't act like this and just as she stops another monster arrives. Nisa goes to stop the monster when she arrives to see the group from earlier is already there. Compa reveals that they already have defeated it. Nisa takes this as a sign that she is no longer needed, at least in this area. So she leaves after saying that perhaps they will meet again. Its then IF locates Compa and asks her who she was talking to. Compa explains that Nisa was just there but she suddenly left. Town Meeting Later in a new town, IF is complaining about how badly the monster attacks are and that she is tired of how they keep fighting them whenever they come to a new town. Compa is sure however, that Reinforcement is on the way to put a stop to this when suddenly Nisa arrives once more! Compa is very glad to see her, then when Nisa ask them to help her fight the monsters she gets very excited and soon the four of them defeat the monster! Its then that Neptune explains their goal and mission to Nisa, Believing that her assistance will come in handy she decides to come along with the group. IF is all for it, saying that when Nisa says what she did in such a passionate way, its hard to turn her down now. Compa believes with a real heroine they will be much stronger and with that, Nisa joins the party! My calling The older brother is being attacked by a monster when suddenly Nisa arrives on the scene. She then goes on about no matter how hard life is... your life in games will always be so much better! It's then revealed she was shooting a commercial for the new rpg/mmo "Four Goddesses Online". The director then yells cut and tells her how perfect the commercial was and gives Nisa free demo for the game for doing this. She makes promises to not let herself not get addicted. Troublesome Brothers Later on an elderly man is being attacked by a monster. The younger brother comments on how weird it is to see a monster so close to a town. He's interupted by the older brother, who explains they are lucky the monster picked the elder as a target and try to run away. Before they can however, Nisa arrives again to save the old man. The older remarks that she dresses provocatively and they continue until it eventually upsets the heroine of justice. But before she can do anything she decides to defeat the monster, just to see that they have already left by the time she finished. Nisa then checks on the old man, who seems uninjured. A disappointed Compa arrives to see that the monster has already been defeated and Nisa flees once more. Freezing The Heretic is seen in Lowee with a special disk he plans to use in order to reign chaos for Momus. Upon taking out the disk however, the Heretic realizes that the disk has been broken in half by an unknown source. Nisa reveals her mission, wanting to stop him from releasing utter destruction Nisa broke the disc. But he reveals there are many more of them and that a "little boy" couldn't stop him, which furiates Nisa and she demands the rest of the disc. Heretic refuses to hand them over and she demands once more, threatening to remove his clothing if he wont hand them over. He doesn't want to freeze to death and claims its sexual harassment. So a pissed off Nisa proceeds to beat him up! Thievery The two troublesome brothers are once again up to no good. Exploring what looks to be a cave, they reveal they moved to Leanbox now and that there are many expensive items in the Aristocrat houses. The younger brother suggest they sell it and go get booze when Nisa once again arrives! They seem to forget her for a moment until recalling her lack of breast. Nisa threatens to whip them, which the older brother deems sexy but decides she isn't going to be able to beat them. Trying a super special new skill it doesn't seem to be enough and they are beaten once more. Nisa is then angry when it turns out they ran from her again... Brotherly Love In the forest, the two brothers are checking on each other. The younger brother apologizes, claiming it to be his fault the older brother was injured as he was just protecting him. The older brother claims that as the older brother, its his duty to protect his younger brother. Although he points out that their reputation is now in the toilet when suddenly the monster from earlier appears and it seems they are screwed. The older brother insist that his younger brother should just run and leave him to die but he wont see to it. Younger brother tries to call for help but the Older brother insist that nobody would come and help them, they're criminals after all. Just when all is lost, Nisa defeats the monster in front of the shocked brothers. The younger brother ask why she helped them when all they did was mock her, but Nisa points out that she saves anyone in need of help, no matter who they are or what they have done. The brothers seem touched that someone would save them when it seemed it was too late for redemption. Older brother suggest they go back to their regular lives, without being criminals. They decide they want to be heroes also and wish to help people like them get back to a better life. Unfortuantly.. they ruin the moment when the one explains they will never forget her flat chest... However, she doesn't attack them this time... Tears A random civilian is attacked when suddenly Nisa arrives to defend them. She is shocked to learn that the two guys there have never heard of her and someone ask to call the cops. Upset, Nisa holds in her frustration in order to not look like an idiot and decides to defeat the monster none the less! Unfortuantly she is shocked again when she finds out she missed the target. Just as the policeman arrived! Within two seconds, the man managed to defeat the monster and he then leaves. The guys are happy and motivated now to become policemen also. Nisa is upset though, the guys don't know who she is and she begins to cry. Wannabes A woman is being attacked when Nisa arrives to save her. She is cut short though by the two guys from earlier she tried to help when one calls her a wimp from the previous event. The civilians decide they are better off trying to defend themselves, then let Nisa help and they begin to go after the monster. Even the girl and old man wish to try also! Helplessly Nisa tries to reason with the argued people, trying to claim colors for their new crime fighting group. They only ignore her as she proceeds to yell at them. The monster meanwhile wonders if they do not realize he's still there... White Demon At Lowee, a couple of bandits are in trouble when Nisa comes by to help them. The man explains that the "White Demon" is coming after them. Nisa doesn't understand until a new girl shows up in a weird outfit. Its Blanc/White Heart! Nisa is shocked by this until noticing she is also white... While she tries to ask how Blanc could attack these people, Blanc tells Nisa she doesn't wish to involve her with this and that she should step aside. Revealing that they made fun of her chest, Blanc insist that she kills them. Though Nisa, while she does agree making fun of a girls chest is an unforgiving crime but its no excuse to attack people in your HDD state! The bandits are happy Nisa is standing up for her, but once they start with the flat-chest comments she suddenly goes blank (no pun intended.) Before becoming infuriated and agrees to kick their asses with White Heart! Hyperdimention Neptunia MK II Powers and Abilities There is also a special move in Hyperdimension Neptunia MK-2 where she sacrifices a giant prinny for a weapon after running out of projectiles to throw at the target. Space Scuffle Fist: A simple punch Prinny: Triple Shot: Gunplay: Flonne: Dynamic Slash: Slashes twice in opposite directions, once across and once down. Rumbling Thunder: Raspberyl: Gunman's Spirit: Magi-Bullet: Dark Sword X slash: Etranger: V-Xtreme: After posing Nisa leaps into the air and sends a strong energy based kick at the target and proceeds to kick repeatedly. ZHP Legend: Nisa begins by making a half circle shape with her hands before posing, She then launches herself into the air and proceeds to fly at the target while holding out her fist where she proceeds to punch and kick the target multiple times. She then finishes with a powerful kick. Quotes *''"I've No Name to give a Villain except Justice!"'' *''"I'll take you both to the cleaners and bleach your souls pure once more!"'' *''"Justice wins yet again!"'' *''"Even if nobody likes you in real life, You can depend on your party and guild members in online games!"'' *''"Go Get 'em Tiger!"'' *''"A heroine's eyes shine with the clarity of truth."'' *''"I know your hiding them somewhere! Now hand them over before I rip your clothes off and laugh at your inadequacy!"'' *''"You pissed me off and this is your divine Punishment!"'' *''"Even a boy in elementary school can pretend to be a girl, trick other boys, and get married online." " *"Sorry. I went full-force on that one. She might wake up in a few weeks."'' *''"If reality doesn't work, rely on those 20 girls and your online friends!"'' *"You have the nerve to keep chatting colloquially about my beautiful breast...!" *''"Unfortunately, I don't discriminate when it comes to people in need of saving."'' *''"Lady White Heart, I'll be your wingman."'' *''"Kill all those who deny the allure of modest breasted girls!"'' Trivia *Nisa is named after the company "Nippon Ichi Software America". *Her original/Japenese name is Nippon Ichi. *Nisa's design resembles a prinny from the Disgaea series. Which is a well known Nippon Ichi series. Although her scarf possibly is reference to Laharl from Disgaea. *Besides appearence and attacks based on Prinny. Nisa also references two Disgaea characters in her attacks, Flonne and Raspberyl. *Nisa may possibly be a fan of yaoi. In a scene while hearts circle around her she mentions boys dating in an mmo. However, its revealed to actually be a commercial. So it's unknown if she wrote her own speech. *Nisa is a DLC character in Disgaea 4. *Nisa has few beta forms as seen below, including one close to her now appearence but different costume, short red hair and eyes with a flame themed outfit, and one with blue pigtails wearing a jacket and pants outfit and an eyepatch. *In a recent popular poll, Nisa has placed 8th place. Gallery For fan images please see: Nisa (Fanart) Kick!.png|Hiya! Neptune Gust Nisa Swimsuit.jpg File:NisaChart.jpg Blur.png|Gettin' ready to fight! Prinny.png Nisa Battle end.png Prinny Sacrifice.png Nisa beach.png|School swimsuit Nisa back.png Entry.png Assure.png Flame.png grin.png Pissed.png Land.png Hearts.png Nepgear and Group.jpg NeptuniaMk2Poster.jpeg Disgaea 4 Nisa Cut-in.jpg|Disgaea 4 cut-in image. Uni Noire Nisa Chibi.png Nisa beta.png Group 4.png Nisa model.png Perk.png|Note the noodle-esque arms... Anger.png Relations Chart.png Tada!.png Makers End.png Pose.png Breast chart.png|Dead last... Spa.png Swimming.png Pervy.png Nisa happy.png Nisa annoyed.png Nisa beach full.png Neptunia Wallpaper.jpg Category:Female character Category:DLC Category:Lastation residents Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Articles containing Japanese language text